Hello Clara
by azebra117
Summary: What if the next time the Doctor meets Clara she has a friend? A friend that the Doctor knows very well, but that friend doesn't recognize the Doctor since he regenerated. And maybe the Doctor knows how to save this friend's best friend, but it might be risky and not entirely worth it. Rated T cause I'm parinoid
1. Chapter 1

Clara backed up in the corner, and looked at the aliens surrounding her.

"Well this isn't how I planned things going," she smiled.

"Then why are you still smiling?" one of them asked.

"Because I have a plan for everything," she took another step back and paused, "did you know that this used to be an old factory? Centuries old, I'd say from the twenty first century. It was filled with people going around, carrying large boxes and other heavy items. They needed to have an easier way to carry things around than the stairs, so they got the lifts. Ta," she winked and then was carried swiftly upward by the elevator. After a moment of confusion the aliens tried to fire at her but the man inside the lift fired back, and wasn't fazed at the bullets nearly killing him.

The lift stopped and Clara daintily stepped off the lift, and then turned to look at the Doctor.

"Clara," he said,

"Hello Doctor. Shall we go? They might bring reinforcements," the Doctor looked behind her,

"What about the man in the lift?" he asked.

"Ah yes, nearly forgot about him. Funny how you forget the immortal, they always find a way to rejoin you."

"Immortal? Great just what I need,"

"Captain, you can come up now." She snapped her fingers and the lift of the elevator opened.

"I knew a man who was immortal, he also went by Captain, well it was actually-"

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service."


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't originally planning on continuing this story, but a lot of people seemed to enjoy it and wanted it continued that I decided to continue it. If you think it's good where it's at you don't have to keep reading. Review please!**

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service" the Doctor stared at the man in front of him, it really was Jack.

"Ok, since we are being followed I suggest we keep going, Jack can stay in the back and I'll go in the front," Clara smiled, "now let's go before they kill us." The Doctor followed Clara as she walked forward.

"How did you find Jack?" He whispered angrily,

"Oh you know him?" Clara smiled,

"Yes, but shh! He doesn't know it's me."

"Ah yes, regeneration, such a pain sometimes."

"How did you find him?" the Doctor repeated.

"That would be a story for another time, when we have more time to actually talk. Now," Clara stopped, "we need to get somewhere safe, any ideas?"

"Up." Jack replied, "the ceiling is hollow."

"Ok, up." Jack took out a sonic gun and soniced away a hole in the ceileing, Clara jumped up first and the Doctor was just about to follow when Jack pushed him down.

"Look out!" he shouted, and then the hallway was filled with gunfire. After a few seconds it stopped and the Doctor jumped up into the ceiling, with the help of Clara. He looked back down to help Jack only to find that Jack was dead.

"Oh not again," Clara moaned. "He can take quite a while to wake up sometimes, and right now we don't have a while," she started to turn and crawl away but the Doctor stopped her,

"You can't just leave him!" He grabbed her leg,

"He'll catch up!" Just then Jack gave a huge gasp and sat up.

"I hate getting shot, always hurts so much. Not as bad as being blown up but still..." Jack shook his head and looked up, "hey can I have a hand?" the Doctor reached down and helped Jack up, "thanks,"

"No problem."

"Great, now let's go." Clara started crawling and the Doctor followed.

"I don't think I ever caught your name," Jack said to the Doctor,

"Oh this is-" Clara started,

"John Smith," the Doctor cut her off.

"Huh, I knew someone who went by John Smith sometimes." Jack mused,

"Yeah, it's a pretty common name." The Doctor muttered. Clara turned around to them,

"You can talk later. We're not in a very safe place, so Jack you need to get your-"

"It's out of battery. Ran out when-"

"Damn it, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Clara muttered

"I have a... vehicle," the Doctor offered,

"Great, where is it?" Clara asked.

"Where we started, hidden away in a closet." Clara groaned

"Well, let's get started," Jack turned back around and took the lead.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter but it's really cool and I feel like uploading today so enjoy!**

"Why is it all the way where we started? Why didn't you park it somewhere closer?" Clara muttered as they crawled their way through the vents.

"Not my fault, I thought I was just picking you up and bringing you back to Earth or something. Not crawling around the ceiling with you and Jack." The Doctor replied.

"You parked it somewhere? Is it big? Does it need a lot of space or something? Will all three of us fit? Are you sure the aliens didn't notice it already?" Jack asked

"No, to them it's just a thing. People don't really pay attention to things, they just go 'eh, it's a thing' and keep going. Besides it just looks like a piece of junk or randomness. There's a lot of that on this ship. They won't try to enter either, looks a bit boring from the outside." The Doctor told him.

"Uh Jack, scout ahead, I need to talk to... John about something," Clara looked at the Doctor.

"Uh... sure," Jack shrugged and kept going forward.

"What are you doing? We need to get back to the TARDIS!" the Doctor hissed

"Why won't you tell him who you are?" Clara asked angrily

"I can't! I just... I can't." the Doctor replied

"Yeah? And why not? You two were friends, right? So why can't you tell him who you are?"

"Because..." the Doctor looked around before turning back to Clara, "because if I tell him who I am then I'll tell him everything."

"And what's so bad about everything?" when the Doctor didn't reply Clara grabbed his arm, "you can tell me. I'm not him, it won't be as bad. Just tell me Doctor!"

"If I tell him who I... look, I've been through a lot since we last saw each other. The last time we saw each other it was at a bar and I told him to go flirt with someone to let him forget about Ianto for a little."

"You know about Ianto?" Clara asked,

"How do you know about him?"

"It's all Jack would talk about when I first teamed up with him, how he used to be a part of Torchwood and knew all these amazing people, and how they would keep dying around him and he could never do enough to save them. Especially a man named Ianto, who... well you know. So why can't you tell him!" Clara demanded.

"Look, I know losing people is hard, especially one's you love, and it always happens to you if you're immortal, you outlast all of your friends. But... if there is ever a chance you could get them back, you jump on it, no matter what the price. But sometimes it doesn't work, and you get your hopes up for nothing, and I don't want to do that to Jack, not when he's just recovering. But every time I look at him I can see the pain he's in, the effort he's taking to keep going and not look back, and it kills me inside. I just want to help him, to ease his pain or something!"

"Doctor, tell me what this has to do with Ianto." The Doctor looked around before whispering to Clara

"I think I know of a way to save Ianto."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I left you guys with a SERIOUS cliffhanger, but I had a lot of other stuff going on and I was really buys, but here's the next chapter! Review please!**

"What?" Clara's eyes opened wide. "You could save-"

"Clara! John! I think I found a way to where we started, it looks relatively safe, should we go?" Jack called back to them, breaking up their conversation.

"Yeah, we're coming." Clara shot the Doctor one more questioning look before crawling ahead to meet up with Jack.

"Right, so John, what do you think?" Jack turned to look at the Doctor when they were all crouched next to each other.

"It looks fine, yeah," but the Doctor avoided Jack's gaze as he looked down at the hallway below them. It was empty but rather long, "are there security cameras?" the Doctor asked,

"Yes, but they'll be stuck on this frame in 3…2…1… now." There was a flash of light and then Jack half-smiled, "we can go" He dropped down first then turned around to help Clara and the Doctor.

"That was a neat trick, how'd you do it?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh… it was something a uh… a friend taught me. Ianto. He uh… got this thingy that… never mind, let's keep moving." Jack walked ahead of them with his gun out, ready to shoot. Clara nudged the Doctor with her elbow but he shook his head and kept going. They walked in silence until they were met with a large locked door.

"I thought there might be something important behind here, unfortunately my sonic gun ran out of power, it's an old model and then someone had to change the entire place into a banana factory, but maybe with the three of us working together we can crack the code." Jack explained.

"Crack the code… by the code you mean the ten-digit combination that only allows three tries before it self destructs and blows us all to bits? That code?" the Doctor clarified.

"Oh… well I didn't know about that part, I guess we should get back to the ceiling to get to your… transportation." Jack turned around but then the Doctor grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, if I am correct, which I usually am, then this door leads directly into the hallway that holds the closet where my transportation is parked. And if I'm still right, then they would have anticipated someone in the ceiling and heavily armed it against intruders so no one can get in. One of the reasons I parked her there, it would be very bad if she fell into the wrong hands. So, the only way in is through this door." The Doctor turned to smile at them, "luckily it isn't heavily wired against hacking." With that the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and within a few seconds the door was open.

"Well, that was simple, come on then!" Clara rushed inside the hallway and the two men followed suit.

"Sonic screwdriver, ey? I've only met one person that's used a sonic screwdriver before, course it looked different than yours, it was blue, and a lot less… complicated. And he looked nothing like you, but then again… people can change." Jack mused,

"Yes, people can change, they can change a lot more than you think, and there are times when you think they're dead and they're not." The Doctor paused before turning to a closet, "in here, please." The three of them burst into the closet to see the TARDIS. "In, quick!" The Doctor ushered them inside and Jack looked around in amazement.

"It looks so… different," Jack smiled, "last time I was here it was…" Jack smiled at the memory before turning to the Doctor. "Hello Doctor," he said.

"Hello Jack," the Doctor replied. Jack smiled and gave the Doctor a huge hug,

"You son-of-a-bitch! Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Jack asked,

"I… I uh… I…"

"He didn't want to tell you everything else." Clara cut in. Jack stepped back and looked at the Doctor confusedly,

"Everything else meaning…?" Jack asked slowly

"Go on, tell him Doctor, or do you want me to tell him for you?" Clara glared at the Doctor. Sighing the Doctor straightened his bowtie,

"I think," the Doctor cleared his throat, "I think I know of a way to save Ianto."


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a very long time since I've put up a new part, sorry about that. This part is very short but I'll post another either later today or tomorrow. Enjoy!**

"I think I know of a way to save Ianto."

Jack stared at the Doctor, "I'm sorry, what?" Jack asked incredulously,

"I think I know of a way to save Ianto," The Doctor repeated,

"I heard you the first time. I'm saying 'what' as in 'why the hell couldn't you tell me and why have you not done this earlier?'" Jack yelled,

"Look, Jack-" the Doctor started,

"Don't 'look, Jack' me, you have a way that might save Ianto, and you haven't told me, or done anything, so I've had to live without him for a century?" Jack roared,

"To be honest, I didn't think of this until a few years ago," the Doctor replied,

"Well… what is it?" Jack snapped,

"Teselecta." The Doctor replied shortly,

"Teselecta?" Jack thought for a few moments, "aren't those the robots that look like people with full army's inside of them?" Jack asked,

"Yes. And they owe me a favor, so it is possible that they _might_ lend me a ship to use." The Doctor replied carefully,

"Then let's go! Now! What are we waiting for!" Jack's eyes were wide with excitement,

"Jack, you have to understand, they might not lend us a ship, and even if they do… it might not work," the Doctor warned,

"I don't care! We have to at least try!" Jack pleaded. Sighing the Doctor gave in,

"Next stop, the Teselecta base, hold on, it might get bumpy."

~OoOoOoOoOo~

"So," Jack looked around the control room, "this is the inside of a Teselecta"

"Yep, and make sure you wear that at all times," the Doctor pointed to the wristband they were wearing, "it makes sure you don't get sucked into hell,"

"Well, that's one think I'll be avoiding," Jack laughed.

"Jack, you're going to need to tell us when to pick Ianto up, and then you'll need to direct him on what to say. Can you remember?" Clara asked,

"Yeah, I'll remember, it's in my dreams every night, so why the hell wouldn't I be able to remember it." Jack's face darkened and a silence fell over the group.

"Well, let's get cracking!" The Doctor broke the silence and everyone started moving again.


End file.
